Dinner disaster!
by yunaluna95
Summary: Summary: Scorpius Mafoly and Lily Potter are engaged. Now they have a horrible Idea to invite both of their parents. What will happen when they found out that Scropius and Lily want to get marry? Well read it!


**Wotcher everyone! This is a short story about Lily and Scorpius. I have to give some credit to my best mate MuGz. So here goes…Review Plx!! ^-^**

**Summary: Scorpius Mafoly and Lily Potter are engaged. Now they have a horrible Idea to invite both of their parents. What will happen when they found out that Scropius and Lily want to get marry? Will read it!!**

**Disclaimer: Me and MuGz's plot and also I am not J.K…But can't a girl wish**

**Dinner Disaster **

Lily was racing back and forth the kitchen and dining room. Trying to make dinner and cleaning the dining area."Love, slow down..." Lily stop in front of him and glared at him."Umm…Hullo! Our parents are coming in-oh-'bout hour!" She raced off again. He sighed grabbed his wand. Said a few words and the table was all set up. "We're Wizards and Witches!!" He rolled his grey eyes at her cluelessness."Oh yeah! Forgot! She said happily."I'm going to get ready. You! Keep an eye on the food!" She walk to the bathroom, took a shower, tap her wand to make her hair less bushy and wet. She looks at herself in the mirror. She had green eyes like her father, Harry, with the famous Wesley's red hair. She put her hair in an elegant bun and she doesn't use makeup. She goes in her room and look for a beautiful pale pink, strapless dress and same pale pink flats.

She looks at her fiancé and smiled. She remembers when her uncle Ron put stuff about the Mafoly's in her and Rose's head, telling how they can't be trusted. At her first year, Lily and Scorpius wore enemies, and he was the captain of his house quidditch team while she was in hers when her forth. When she had to partner up with Mafoly that when things change. She laughed at the memories of her pranks on Scorpius (with a little help of her brother James) while she was partners. Now she's a Healer at while Scorpius works at the Ministry of Magic.

"Lily!!, Her mum yelled, We're Here!!" She curse under her breath and ran towards the porch. She hugged her mum and dad, asked them to sit in the living room. She jogged to the kitchen."My parents are here…This is a dumb idea!" He smiled and scratching the back of his head."Yeah…It is…" Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lip on hers. Until they heard the poof of the floo. He pushed her gently away, making her whined."Oh don't be a baby! You can live" He said and gave her a quick peck on her soft lips."Hello! Mother, Father. We are still cooking. But you may wait in the living room" He said, gesturing towards the living room. Then walk back to the kitchen."Oh no! your parents are there!"

Both Harry and Draco glared at each other not saying anything. Ginny felt very uncomfortable she looked at her husband and to Draco wife. She was really beautiful. Almost as blond as her husband with pale grey eyes like her son. "Umm..So do you know how to play quidditch?" Ginny asked happily. Astoria look at her and said: No.

"Do you want to play?

-No

Do you like even like quidditch?

-No"

Ginny stared to glare at her and the whole living room got silent. Both parents were glaring.

"Okay. Supper is ready i- Mum and dad why are yo-" Both of their mothers jumped while Harry and Draco was still glared.

**)**

"Umm so Mrs. Wesley, you still coach the Holyhead Harpies?" Scor asked, trying to make the dining table more relax. "Yes I am…" She said proudly."Oh well, I find that quidditch players are animals." Astoria said with a little sneer at the end of her sentence."Mother!" Scor yelled."Scoropius, honey, It okay" Ginny said then stay up, pulled at her wand pointed at her. Lily yelled. Astoria weld her wand too. Harry and Draco stop their staring contest to grab their wife's hand. With both parents yelling. Lily couldn't take the chaos anymore. She blurt out "MUM AND DAD!!! We are getting married!!!"Harry look at her and Scorpius and smiled. While Ginny ran to her daughter and hugged them both. Astoria and Draco fainted."Umm…Mother and Father?" Scorpius said, trying not to laugh. "Well I guess they're happy!" Ginny said happily.

The End!

**Im done ^.^ I hoped you like it! Im soorrry if it doesn't make sense or anything like that. Im in french...soo yeahh. Oh if youre wondering why im writting in english..It cause i love to! R&R**


End file.
